The basic objective of the proposed research is to provide information leading to the improvement of dental amalgams and direct filling resins. This will be accomplished by establishing relationships between clinical performance and laboratory tests. Once these relationships are established, the screening of compositional modifications can take place in an orderly and efficient manner; and the most promising modifications can be identified for final clinical confirmation.